Hedgehog Love Triangle
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: A new girl moved into town. Sonic and Shadow fall for her as the days pass. Will she figure out that they both like her? Will she choose? Or stay alone? SonAmyShad. More Sonic couples in here! Who will win? Read and Find out! OC's are welcome!


**Author's Note: **Hi there, new story! This one is a SonAmy vs. ShadAmy story. Who do you vote for? This one is where you SonAmy and ShadAmy fans could vote on which to win. Anyways, vote who to win and read on. Also, there will be no Sally bashing in here, but there MIGHT be character (Not OC/OC's) bashing in here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic and crew, SEGA and Sonic Team do. Carter Mason belongs to me and Rahmiyah Willis belongs to My-My986.

**Hedgehog Love Triangle: Chapter 1, New Girl In Town**

It was a typical day for the Sonic Heroes; Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Team Chaos (My Sonic team), Silver, Blaze, and Cream. They were all at Tails' workshop, discussing about how to stop Dr. Eggman, once and for all.

"So, how are we going to stop Eggman, once and for all?" Asks Tails.

"I don't know. Ask Sonic, he's usually the one to come up with a plan." Says Knuckles.

"Well, we haven't seen him in Mobius for 3 months, so I think he gave up." Answers Sonic.

"That could be true." Says Shadow.

"Then, we could take a-" A sound was made outside, cutting off Silver.

The Sonic Heroes go outside to check what's going on. Once outside, they see a huge red and silver robot that stood 20 feet tall. The robot was tearing down buildings and stomping on roads and smaller buildings; like houses, shacks, and stores. Eggman was controlling the robot on some controls on his hovercraft. When the robot turned around, it had a medium sized window that had a female pink hedgehog in there, knocking on the window trying to get out. Sonic and the gang fight the robot. Sonic and Shadow go to the window, trying to get the pink hedgehog out. The robot's claw knocked them off, leaving the pink hedgehog in the window. She got furious that she got out a red and yellow Piko Piko hammer and smashed the window. She jumped out and helped out the team.

Once Eggman and the robot were defeated, the mobians started to cheer for them even the pink hedgehog. The Sonic Heroes looked her saw that she was a female with Jade-Green eyes and had quills that reach mid-back also three quill-like bangs on her forehead. She also wore a white tank top under a baby blue zip-up vest with a hood, dark blue caprice pants, black and white Nikes', and white gloves with gold bangles.

Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of her. They can't say that they love her, 'cause they just met her. The pink hedgehog just smiled at all of them. Cream came up to her and asked,

"What's your name, miss hedgehog?"

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose, little bunny." Says the pink hedgehog and smiles at the little bunny.

Everyone introduced themselves to her and Blaze asks,

"How do you know how to fight like that?"

"I trained myself to do so, Blaze." Answers Amy.

"You have some great fighting skills, Rose. You should be on the team with us." Comments and suggested Shadow.

Amy blushed a light red color at the nickname Shadow gave her.

"I don't know, Shadow. I have to have everyone's agreement to be apart of you guys' team." Said Amy.

Everyone agrees that Amy should join the team. Amy was happy to be apart of the heroes of Mobius. They took her to Tails' workshop and to a restaurant to celebrate Amy joining the team. At the restaurant, Amy tells everyone that she was new to Mobius. She was born and raised in the South Islands. She came to Mobius to get a job as a waitress at a café. She was glad to tell about her life in the South Islands. Once dinner was over, she announced that she had no place to stay, so Cream offered to have a place for Amy to stay at.

**_-Cream's House-_**

Cream and Amy got back to Cream's house. Cream's house was a beige color with a chocolate brown door and roof. They both went upstairs, after telling Vanilla, Cream's mother, about Amy and her staying with them for awhile, they went in Cream's room and hung out for 2 hours.

**_-At 11:00 pm-_**

The girls were worn out and tired. Cream led Amy to a guest bedroom, that was across from hers, and went back to her room.

**_-With Amy-_**

Amy sat on the bed and thought about the rest of the team. Cream was very nice to her, Blaze was just a good person, Rouge was _very _seductive, Carter was a total tomboy, skater girl status, and a bit mysterious, Rahmiyah was like Carter the most, Knuckles is just gullible (Haha. He is gullible X3) and hotheaded, Silver is just so naïve, Tails was like Cream, but an IQ of 500, then her mind wondered off to two hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow.

She thought about them and this is what she got from them, since she didn't know much about them. Sonic was just a cocky hedgehog, but had a heart and is gentle to help others and save the universe. Shadow was a dark and emotionless hedgehog, but he was sweet and helpful to others and the universe.

She blushed. Sonic and Shadow are just great guys, she doesn't have any negative about them. She thought they were the best men she had ever met.

She looks over at the clock, which read; 11:25 am. She had spent 25 minutes thinking about the Sonic Heroes. So, she changed in her pajamas, got under the covers, and went to sleep. Dreaming about staying in the Sonic Heroes, for life.

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is folks! My first attempt on a SonAmy and ShadAmy story. I know there isn't SonAmy or ShadAmy in here much, but I promise there will be. If you want OC's in here, just review me the details, personality, and other things to add on. The next note is for My-My986.

**For My-My986: **Hey! What's up? I hope you like that I put your OC in here. I put her in my team 'cause, she has powers and your my 'Around the World' friend. X3


End file.
